One embodiment of the invention relates to a method for producing a thin semiconductor body and to the use of the method for producing a power semiconductor component. Another embodiment of the invention relates to a method for producing a silicon on insulator (SOI) material.
For a multiplicity of applications of electronic semiconductor components and integrated circuits (IC), it is advantageous to restrict the total thickness of the semiconductor components and of the integrated circuits. Thus, for example, in disposable electronics and for chip cards and smart cards, a very small mass and a very small structural height are of importance. By using targeted settings of the thickness of the semiconductor body used, the electrical properties of e.g., vertical power semiconductor components can be improved by adapting the thickness of the semiconductor body to the voltage class of the respective power semiconductor component, in order to avoid unnecessary electrical resistance through over-dimensioned semiconductor bodies.
However, this necessitates a very precise and reproducible thickness setting over the entire area of the semiconductor body used, in order to avoid losses of yield in production and in order to ensure reliable electrical properties of the semiconductor component and of the integrated circuit.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.